Itachi's life
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Maybe he's not that much like me, after all he's just a shrimp...Little does he know, what I had in store for him, from the moment he was born...
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Life

Chapter 1

How it all began

* * *

"Itachi !" Sasuke sat in his living room playing with clay. "Look what mom got me!" He was

very excited about his new toy little did he know what the future had in store for him. What I had

planned from the moment he was born. It didn't matter, not now at least, he's got a few years to

go. All my life I have been troubled by this world. It never made sense to me, and now living here

for 15 years I don't think it ever will, I gave up on it a long time ago.

* * *

" Itachi! Get your head out of the clouds and come eat!" Mom was sure enjoying her life. I'm not

sure how though. All she ever did was sit at home taking care of either father me or Sasuke,

sometimes she went out to buy groceries, what kind of life does she lead anyway? Well I plan to

save her from her misery… soon enough.

* * *

"Itachi, Did you read about the new Jounin teacher Kakashi? Look its right here in the paper! He is

only 18, Interesting wouldn't you say?" Father cared to much about what was happening in the

world. If he paid more attention to his own life, His life might have been worth sparing,

They sure are happy living in this world, oh right this world that's something I have forgot to

mention. Hmph.. What's there to say, it has nothing but crime murder and trash like that, happiness

is rare… Too rare life isn't worth living, well that's if your not going to live it in the right way. Well

that's what I have decided to do. Live my life in the right way.

* * *

"Itachi Ni-San! When I grow up I am going to be the greatest! Greatest! Greatest! ninja there ever

was!" Saying this he threw a Kunai at a target missing, terribly. The kid scares me, he reminds me

too much of myself, Maybe one day he can show me what's stronger the right or the wrong way,

well that's then this is now. "Hey Itachi! Are you listening to me?" Great, now he's giving me a

puppy look, doesn't he realize that that doesn't work? Maybe he's not that much like me after all,

well then again he's just a shrimp.

* * *

A/N: Ok if you guys like this story tell me and Ill write more if not its just a one shot sooooo please

tell me:) thaank you!


	2. chapter 2

Itachi's life

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Just to let you know, this is not Itachi's diary, there his thoughts, lol! 

He isn't girly (Except for the fact that he wears purple nail polish as a member of the

Akatsuki.) I hope you will like this chap and please give me any advice that you

would like me to pay attention to or idea's to add into the story thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own any of the Naruto characters. -

* * *

Its 6 am, around now is the perfect time to go training. I went to the hallway to 

look for my Kunai bag. Strange, it's missing. Hmm, could Sasuke have something to

do with this? I went into his room carelessly opening the door to find Sasuke curled

up in his bed. I'm being foolish, what would he want with them? Ok. I'll just take

father's for now. It doesn't make a difference. "Itachi!" Mother also wakes up early;

of course she has the cleaning and cooking to do. "At least get a bite to eat before you

go training!" I Came back inside, "Mom," She smiled at me. "Where are my Kunais?"

Her expression changed, "I don't understand how they could be missing, unless you

misplaced them." That was useless of me to ask. "I'm leaving." I said heading out the

door.

* * *

Every morning while I pass the ninja academy to go to my training place, there's

this little blonde boy, around Sasuke's age sitting on the swing. He seems like the

loneliest being. It's rare that I pay attention to anyone. But he's different, if he

continues on this way of being an outcast, and trains to overcome everyone. One day

he might become a worthy opponent to me.

* * *

Here comes Obito. I'd rather avoid him. Before Obito caught sight of me I jumped

into the tree in front of me. I guess I'll continue the rest of the way from up here.

Obito, He's a hyper Ninja of 18 years, I'm ashamed to say this but, he's an Uchiha. In

his 18 years he has not yet learned to use his sharingan. Pathetic.

* * *

Missions start at 8 0'clock, I have two hours to train. "Itachi-Kun!" It was a very

high pitched voice. "Please accept these!" A young woman of maybe 14 came

towards me holding out a heart shaped box of candies and a bouquet of flowers. My

expression as always remained expressionless. "Oh Itachi-Kun! You must be an

angel!" She said adoring me. That's disgusting. An angel? Angel of death maybe. Not

10 seconds later three girls came running towards me saying, "See! I told you he

trains here! I've been watching him all his life!" So much for training. This was

disgusting, so disgusting in fact, its almost creepy. It took me a half an hour to escape

them and return home safely. I'll have to devise a strategy to escape them. Damn they

are wasting my time.

* * *

There's Sasuke rubbing his eye. "Itachi ni-chan," he said sleepily. "Is something of

yours missing?" He asked innocently. So it was him! What guts. "Give them back." I

demanded. "I knew it! He said in his baby tone. "Mom is missing her cooking spoons

dad his newspaper and me my bwand new clay! So what are you missing! We're

gonna have to tell hokage-sama about the thief!" Was I about to believe this twerp?

Of course not. "Sasuke there is no use in lying, give them to me or else-"I was broken

off by a scream "Wahhhhhh mom! He's thweatening me!" Sasuke ran behind his

mother for protection and stuck out his tongue at me. Sasuke is acting strange. Even

for a child he isn't that childish." Itachi what have you done this time?" Mother asked

giving me a glare."Nothing." I replied. "Liar!" came a voice behind her. "He-he-"

Stupid Sasuke He was pretending to cry. 1 hour and 26 minutes of my morning,

wasted. "I don't have time for this." I said walking off. "Wait!" sasuke came running

towards me, " You can't leave without a fair fight!" What was he talking about?

Fight me for threatening him? Which I didn't even do. " Your 16 now! I get to punch

you 16 times!" So that's what it was all about. My birthday, dumb shrimp. Good

thing he reminded me or I wouldn't have been prepared for the girls at school..

Alright, if it'll make him happy, I'll reward him for this whole plan, thought out

pretty well for a 5 year old. Trying to make me mad, almost succeeding. There he

goes with his tiny fists grunting loudly hitting as hard as he possibly could, around 8

he stopped and said, " Is it hurting?" He looked worried. Damn it! Why does he care!

Why was he so weak! I gave him a push and he fell hard against the floor, His

expression was that of a Puppy being kicked out by his own owners. "You're weak." I

said walking out. Sasuke had to become stronger.

* * *

It was time to meet at the bridge (What Itachi doesn't know is that this is the same

spot Sasuke will be meeting with his team in the future.) Shisui was already there.

And Ani was walking slowly observing something on the ground. This was my team.

Shisui is the only person I know who isn't half as pathetic as the rest of the world.

And one of the few people that I engage in voluntary conversation with. Ani, Is an

enthusiastic learner. There's not a lot I can say about her, except for that She has

gotten us out of trouble with our sensei a few times. Our Sensei just arrived he took

out a scroll and began reading aloud, "Today's mission is a B rank mission, we must capture an exiled ninja-"

While Sensei took a breath and was about to continue

Ani was quicker in saying , " Why is it that you never greet us with even a short

hello?" That was off the topic but I was curious to see his reaction. He closed his

mouth after inhaling and gave Ani an innocent look. " I like to mention the mission

right away without any delay." Lame excuse. She raised a brow but decided to leave

this topic for now, she didn't want to provoke him. " Alright then be on your guard because we don't

know how strong our opponents are. We will be heading towards the village of rock." Another day. Another lame

mission.

* * *

A/N: Ok Then, just to get acquainted with Itachi's lifestyle I decided to put him on a mission. It'll be back to sasuke and Itachi in no time. 


	3. Sasuke's DBZ action figures

Itachi's life

Chapter 3

The Dragon Ball Z action figure

A/N: So at last I'm updating, I'm surprised myself, I'm two weeks away from graduating highscool and found time to write the next chapter!

So yeah the story is progressing a bit slow so.. I'm thinking of quickening the pace in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto...

"Ne, Itachi," Shisui was one of the few people I spoke comfortably to and who spoke comfortably to me. My foolish little brother was among those few.

"Wasn't the hidden village of rock at war with Konoha?"

"Yes, that was a while back." I replied. Shisui was right, it was strange, we've never had a mission in the rock before.

"Heeeey! Guys wait up!" Ani was running to catch up with us. I felt sort of bad for her, she had no particular interest in being with Sitoshi sensei, and we had no interest in being with her.

"Itachi-san, isn't today your sixteenth birthday?"

"Don't mention it."

"Ai! Your such a prick sometimes..."

She slowed her pace and threw something black in my direction. A kunai bag, with a note attached to it.

"Happy Birthday!

Roses are red,

Success comes with luck

Your clan will be dead

If you don't cheer up!"

"Arigato."

"That's alright."

It was better this way. I have always disliked borrowing; especially from my father...He values his things too much.

"Sitoshi Sensei, when we arrive, what are we assigned to do?" Shisui said.

"Ah! Shisui! Thank you, haha! Oh how foolish of me... I had my mind on something completely different."

---.--- Baka.

"All right, let's see-" He said unrolling the mission scroll. "The 'Sharingan users' will head straight to the Ichiban Inn, where they will find a man named 'Bokuto', he will know why your there and you'll receive further instructions from him. Ani you will take these 3 scrolls directly to the leader of the rock, then meet back with the boys. I will go pick up some material from Okata san's. Any questions?"

"No." Ani confirmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When we split up, Shisui and I found the Ichiban inn. It looked like a small shed overlooking a cornfield.

"Could this really be the _Ichiban (Number 1) _inn?" Shisui laughed.

It was a sad display, but maybe it was no longer an inn. Upon reaching it, we found an ugly old man, who was tightening an even uglier chair's screws.

"Are you Bokuto-san?" Shisui said.

"Why yes. That's my name son, what can I do for ya young fell...oh Konoha forehead protectors, you folks must be here for the-" He stopped abruptly looking to either side before continuing, "Exile?"

"Hai." Shisui replied.

Was this really the man who was to give us the instructions...He looked incapable. It was surprising to see him tighten a screw successfully.

"Oh, ok! Here is the map I have constructed for you folks."

After going through a disorganized cabinet, he presented us a shaggy looking map, with red and blue lines. They must be indicating routes the exile had taken.

After a long pause of silence and chin rubbing from Bokuto, he mumbled to himself, " Oh wait this isn't it, that's my coffee chart."

Another idiot. With a desperate need for a kick. Coffee chart? Everything is so clumsy about this mission...

What's a coffee chart?

"Bokuto-San, we are here on a Urgent mission, under the order of the leader of the leaf. If you have to provide us with information, please do so quickly so that we can be on our way."

Bokuto Explained.

"Why..Ah- yes of course, hehe." He laughed uneasily, then glanced me in the eye. For the first time. Something wasn't right about him. He had the Stench of a traitor on him.

"You are not Bokuto." I told him with certainty. It was strange enough that Sitoshi sensei sent Ani to the hokage, and the "Sharingan users" to this man.

"You camel! Now that Bullshit about the coffee chart makes sense! Argh! Itachi Lets kick his Butt!" Shisui Barked. Inwardly of course.

"Who are you?" Shisui spoke.

Shisui wasn't sure what was going on, but he never doubted my actions.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down kids I ain't no bad guy!"

His smile was making it only more obvious. Hm, where is the real Bokuto then?

"Oh Alrite, can't we settle this over a pint?"

He Laughed. Ridiculously. Showing his yellow teeth, No one needed to see that.

"With all due respect, I have no intention to contribute to your senseless conversation."

My fist was quicker than my words; the man fell screaming onto the ground.

While I was checking the imposter's pockets for information, Shisui signaled me to enter a room, His face, bearing a dreadful expression.

Upon entering I saw a man, stuck to the ceiling, by what appeared to be pieces of glass. This man was, with no doubt, the real Bokuto -San.

As Shisui proceeded to disconnect the corpse from the ceiling, the imposter Bokuto began to run.

"Its futile.." I said to the desperate bastard who was now pinned to the wall with kunais.

Ani entered the room. Something was bothering her. She was looking around the room, apparently for Shisui.

"Your aim is getting better."

"Thank you, how's everything here? Where's Shisui? Bokuto?"

I walked back to the bedroom, she followed.

"Gasp don't tell me..."

"Yeah, its ok we will get our information from that bastard now." Shisui informed her.

"Guys, Look. There is a problem." She hesitated.

"What? You didn't give him the scroll?" Shisui said.

"No. I did give him the scrolls. That's not it...I'll tell you on the way lets take care of this first."

"Say it Ani." I demanded.

We might not get the chance on the way. Besides, her face tells me she regrets bringing it up.

"It's.. It's about the exile. I know her."

The exile is a kunoichi (female ninja)?

Ani was getting uneasy.

"I know that missions come before anything, and even becoming doubtful is punishable. But.. Sande was..." She was holding back tears, and was trying to seem unconcerned .But was failing terribly.

Shisui was looking at me awaiting my reply. If there had been something for me to say. I would have said it.

I proceeded towards the imposter. Ani hastily grabbed my wrist, and spoke; " Itachi-san! Don't disregard what I said! I-I.." She let go. Turned aside. And let silent tears trickle down her face.

"If her crime was within limits, I will see to it that she is pardoned." That's all I can do for her. As Ani's sobs became audible, she whispered the word arigato.

Shisui smiled with satisfaction. And we finally went to interrogate the prisoner.

Again. I had to do the talking.

"Your name?"

"T-Tobaru, Senzuki Tobaru, Sir!"

"Who are you?"

"I-Eh, no one in particular! Just a trouble maker."

"Tell another Lie." I presented him my newest, most deadly kunai, and threatened to cut off a finger.

"Sir! Sir! I lied I Lied! Oh how terrible of me!"

Ani's expression changed completely as she walked out to join us.

"Answer the question." I said.

"Oh, but don't tell anyone! I beg You!" He cried. And turned his face.

Perhaps I was looking at him too menacingly?

It didn't matter; it served for a satisfying effect.

"I-Um, I'm from the Mist, We wanted the exile Sande, For-For!"

"For?"

"Her techniques, Sir!"

Tobaru was sweating heavily, as my victims often do.

"Did you kill Bokuto-San?"

"I- Uh ,eh, Yes I did!"

He shut his eyes as hard as he could. And bit his tongue. Blood gushed from his mouth. Onto his clothes, and began forming a puddle on the ground.

"He is as good as dead." Shisui whispered.

But I wasn't about to let him go yet.

"Where's the exile?"

I held my kunai to hi that so that he felt the pressure of the blade on his throat. I sliced it. Slightly. He whined. He lived.

"The temple." Were his last words.

I stepped back, wiped my kunai on a clean part of his shirt, then put it away.

Shisui smiled.

Ani looked at me with astonishment, shock, and admiration.

Shisui was capable of doing such an effective interrogation himself. Ani however, was too emotional.

"I found nothing on Bokuto-san, except for an I.D. and some money, I left them." Ani told us.

"That's alright." Shisui told her.

On our way to the temple, we met up with sitoshi sensei.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"The exile is in the temple." Shisui told him.

"Oh, ok, that explains what these robes are for. We can't enter the temple without wearing one of these."

I wouldn't have minded that much, if the robes were at least blue. Or black. But yellow?

After pulling them over our garments, noticed how foolish I must have looked, after seeing Shisui, and Sitoshi Sensei. It wasn't an eyesore on Ani. Because girls can wear any color.

Yellow for guys? Restricted.

The temple didn't look much different from our temple in Konoha. It was of the same build. Maybe larger.

Upon entering it. We found ourselves surrounded by Buddhist monks. They welcomed us gracefully. Could this Sande be among these men? Or was she hidden? Ani should be able to recognize her.

There. Just as I suspected, one monk was watching Ani. A female face.

"Shisui," I whispered.

"What's up?" He asked walking towards me.

"Don't look now. That may be her, next to the bells." I told him.

"I'll ask Ani." He replied.

But Ani was making her way to the exit. Good move. Sande suspected we were after her when she saw Ani.

The Monks were noticing uneasiness among some people. Sande noticed her way was blockaded. But disregarded it. She broke into a run, in an attempt to break through Ani's barrier.

I should have asked Ani, what Sande's special technique was, so that we could be aware of it.

"Stop!" A Priest yelled.

Sande had planned to take Ani through the barrier with her, so that she would have to cancel the technique, before they would be burned by it.

She jumped at Ani, and they both went hurling at the barrier. Though Sande's plan was well thought out. Ani wasn't one to be taken lightly. They both suffered the full effect of the fire barrier, and lay there stunned.

Sitoshi sensei lifted Ani. Shisui and I tied Sande up. I have a great team Sitoshi announced proudly.

Mission success.

Now.

To think of a punishment for Sasuke.

If he doesn't return my kunai bag. I will personally see something done, to his Dragon ball Z action figures.

A/N: It took me a while,blush But it's here now! Also, Sasuke wont like whats happening in the next chapter. Soooo. If you want me to update. REVIEW:) Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So now, Itachi basically has to get revenge on Sasuke for stealing his kunai bag, sooo now he's resorted to angering Sasuke by Destroying his Dragon ball Z action figures o0… Really Itachi that's so childish…

Itachi: Shut up…

R.S.R.: Watch it… before I reveal-

Itachi glares his Red mankekyou Marbles at R.S.R!

R.S.R: Eheh! Ano, so uh…Right, the story! Hehehh…

* * *

Sasuke. Sitting on the kitchen counter. Awkwardly, stretching out his leg towards mother, so that she can attend to his…..splinter…?

"Oka-san.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?" She replied cheerfully, observing his foot.

"Oh… Nevermind." He told her after catching sight of me.

"Ano, what's the matter Sasuke?" She was holding his heel in her left hand and looked him in the eye.

"Well, I'll tell you later…" He mumbled again.

"Ohayo." I interrupted.

"Good morning Itachi." Mother smiled," Sasuke found your kunai bag."

"Oka-san!" Sasuke squealed.

"Huh?" She stood there speechless as Sasuke made a run for it. Foolish little brother…

Mother wiped her hands in her apron, and turned towards me, " Itachi, I don't understand what's bothering your brother, you'd better go talk to him."

Of course she didn't know. Sasuke's not half as innocent as he pretends to be.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her, and followed Sasuke into ….MY ROOM?!

What the hell?

"Aniki." He said menacingly.

What's he thinking? This kid is growing quite quickly as far as guts are involved. Not only did he steal and LIE about stealing my kunai bag, but went as far as entering my room on top of these sins.

"What are you doing?" I asked the shrimp.

"Look." He told me boldly.

What? He was holding a bottle of purple nail polish before me.

"Sasuke? What's the matter with you?"

"Well," he said sitting cross legged on my wooden floor, " I thought you might like it." He smiled.

"What??" I raised my brow as far as it would go. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Aniki, I heard you talking to Shisui about the Akat-" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Sssh!" This is bad.

"Come, we'll talk outside." I said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of..MY room…

Sasuke was angry.

We walked down the long wooden pathway that led to the street, down the stairs, and onto an isolated road.

"When did you hear this?"

"When you talked to him."

Baka. I talked to Shisui about the Akatsuki on many occasions…But, Sasuke doesn't have to know that.

"I see…So what exactly was it that you heard?" I reproached the topic carefully.

"Just how you said, that they were against attachments, and they work for a good cause."

Just that. JUST that. Little brother do you know that that is enough for me to get killed.

"Sasuke, can we keep this a secret between us?"

"Ummm sure Aniki, but don't be so angsty, everyone's entitled to their opinions you know." He smiled," And I think what you think. I love the Akatsuki too. I think." He finished.

Sasuke… Why are you so interested in making bonds?...For your sake as well as mine I'm going to have to severe those bonds….you think what I think, you say… Then know that….Foolish little brother…

"We will not talk about this at home, only when we are alone, like this. You understand."

If Sasuke wasn't as smart as he was, I might have gotten away with lying about it, but that wouldn't be possible since he was MY brother…

"Hai." He said in his casual childish-wanting-to-sound-cool voice.

"So what was up with that nail polish?"

"Oh well I heard the kids at the academy say that Akatsuki wear purple nail polish."

SLAP

"Aniki, why'd you slap your forehead?"

"Purple nail polish? Sasuke, don't believe everything you hear."

(Little did Itachi know, that in the years to come he would also spend hours on his nails painting them PURPLE.)

"Oh, ok." He said, looking down and feeling foolish.

We started heading back home when, "Aniki, I didn't steal your kunai bag."

How can he say that with a straight face…. Beghairat.

"So where did you find them this morning?" That Liar….

"Oh, well I didn't steal them, I borrowed them."

W-What?!

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I said I didn't steal them, so don't worry about something that didn't happen."

He took off his left shoe, then his right, and walked to the breakfast table where mother and father were sitting.

Now's my chance.

"Itachi come eat with us." Father declared.

"No. I have a few things to do before I can eat."

"Is that so." Father said flipping through the newspaper.

I stepped into Sasuke's room, and was surprised to find it clean. I began rummaging through his drawers hoping to find his Dragon Ball Z action figures.

Bingo. A blonde spikey-haired guy in a orange and blue outfit. A whole bunch of Sasuke's weird colored plastic heros. Now. Shall I melt them? Break them into pieces? Or simply CRUSH them? The melting one sounded good.

"Sasuke, is it just me or did I see a flame coming from your room?"

"I don't know father."

"Well you'd better go check and see."

"Ok."

Perfect. I jumped out the window just in time when, "Oka-saaan!!!" Sasuke wailed.

I better go in and play along.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mother gasped.

"Sasuke what happened here?" I Pretended to be surprised.

Sasuke lifted a pile of orange, white and charred black pile of melted plastic.

"Oh." I said, "Looks like it happened recently." I told them.

"Well, Sasuke, this should teach you to keep your room clean then these kind of things wont happen." Mother lectured, took the clot of plastic from Sasuke, and dumped it into a nearby trashcan.

Alright, now that I got my revenge… I'll treat Sasuke a little nicer.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?" He looked up surprised, but still completely depressed by what just happened.

"If your plastic heros are so important to you, we can go out and buy some new ones."

"REALLY??" Sasuke glittered and flashed.

"Maybe…lets go eat."

"And I almost thought you did it! I'm sorta dumb! Hehe." He mumbled the last part to himself, and left the room cheerfully.

"Well Sasuke got over that quick." Mother said amazed.

"Itachi!" Father called from the living room.

Upon entering, I saw Shisui and Ani Staring at me from the front door.

"Ano, Itachi-san. Sitoshi Sensei wanted to see us." Ani explained.

"Its about the exile." Shisui added.

"Souka." I stepped outside, put on my right shoe, and then my left.

"Aniki." Sasuke approached me from behind.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked to his left and right feeling insignificant among these strong ninja before him, took a step closer to his brother and said the most manly thing he could think of,

"Your right, " He began, " We no longer need to buy the dragon Ball Z action figures. You've made me realize that they're not my heros." He smiled at me showing all his teeth.

What was he trying to say? That I was his hero? That's really cheesy….

"Kawaii Itachi-San! Your brother is so kawaii!" Ani said adoringly.

"Alright. Lets go."

After about 10 steps I looked back and saw Sasuke smiling at me as happily as when he made his announcement of the action figures. So he was trying to tell me that I was his hero.

Baka. I smiled at him and continued to the designated meeting area.


End file.
